House of Washington
The House of Washington (also known as the Washington dynasty) is the current ruling Royal Family of Washingtonia, having been founded by George Washington in 1791 when he founded the Kingdom. The Establishment of the Washingtonian Kingdom and Monarchy Decree of 1791 is the official proclamation issued by Washington. The head of the House (known as the Principal) is usually, and currently, the King, now Randall I. The House suffered a minor succession crisis at the beginning and end of the Washingtonian Civil War, as the then-reigning monarch, John I, was assassinated and much of the Royal Family massacred in the following days. Brandon I, John's nephew, was the only viable successor rescued from murder and thus ascended to the Throne, although under regency for the period of the war. The original Washington bloodline thus died out in the war, leading to many monarchists questioning the legitimacy of the current line. History Foundation See also: Establishment of the Washingtonian Kingdom and Monarchy Decree of 1791 Succession crisis See also: Washingtonian Civil War Living members Note: Spouses of Royal Family members, unless already part of another noble house, become part of the Royal Family. Principal members *'Principal and King:' Randall I **Christina, Queen Consort *'Heir Apparent:' John, Crown Prince (expected to become John II) **Amy Lexington, Princess Consort (will remain part of the House of Lexington until John II's ascent) *''Rex Emeritus:'' George IV *Lord Brandon Washington (son of Crown Prince John) *Lady Marina Washington (daughter of Crown Prince John) Siblings of the Principal and their families *Carl, Prince of Washingtonia (brother of Randall I) **Katherine Lexington, Princess Consort *Christelle, Princess of Washingtonia (sister of Randall I) **Arthur du Montier, Prince Consort *Peter, Xth Baron of Landing (nephew of Randall I, son of Prince Carl) **Lady Chelsea Washington (consort) *James, Xth Baron of Alberttown (nephew of Randall I, son of Prince Carl) **Lady Olivia Washington (consort) *Bertha, Xth Baroness of Fields (niece of Randall I, daughter of Prince Carl) **Lord Jon Coleridge (consort) *Trevor, Xth Baron of Meeting (nephew of Randall I, son of Princess Christelle) **Lady Abigale Washington (consort) *Lady Katherine Washington (daughter of Baron Peter) *Lady Dominique Washington (daughter of Baron Peter) *Lord Gabriel Washington (son of Baron James) *Lord Kenneth Washington (son of Baroness Bertha) *Lady Riley Washington (daughter of Baroness Bertha) *Lord Stanley Washington (son of Baroness Bertha) *Lord James Washington (son of Baron Trevor) *Lady Christelle Washington (daughter of Baron Trevor) Further family *Benjamin, Prince of Washingtonia (uncle of Randall I) *Arnold, Xth Baron of Foundersville (cousin of Randall I, son of Prince Benjamin) **Lady Rose Washington (consort) *Lady Beatrice Washington (cousin of Randall I, daughter of Prince Benjamin) **Lord Rafael Washington (consort) *Lady Margaret Washington (cousin of Randall I, daughter of Prince Benjamin) **Lord Preston Concord (consort) *Lord Patrick Washington (cousin of Randall I, son of Prince Benjamin) **Lady Naomi Washington (consort) *Lady Evelyn Washington (daughter of Lady Beatrice) *Lord Jake Washington (son of Lady Beatrice) *Lord Peter Washington (son of Lady Margaret) *Lord John Washington (son of Lord Patrick) *Lord Benjamin Washington (son of Lord Patrick) See also *Monarchy of Washingtonia *Royalty and nobility in Washingtonia Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia